<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wizard Therapy by racingreader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812894">Wizard Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingreader/pseuds/racingreader'>racingreader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingreader/pseuds/racingreader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would wizard therapy be like? Would they use spells or rituals? And would they dare stoop as low as to have it be the same as muggle therapy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wizard Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello Joni.”</p><p>“Hello Harry, come sit down, tell me what you need.”</p><p>“I feel like I need a way to let all the people that were killed in the war go.”</p><p>“Ok, would you like to tell me about them.”</p><p>“Yes, I would. Dumbledore was my first father figure and he was the first person I saw die. I've seen so many people die. I've killed people, and I’ve liked it. I just feel like I need to do something to honor him more. To honor them all more.”</p><p>“Ok, would you like ideas to honor them?”</p><p>“Maybe, but I feel like I need to talk about what happened in the war, and the things that I saw more.”</p><p>“Yes, what do you think would help?”</p><p>“I think just telling people what I went through. I mean, I was only twelve when I killed a basilisk. I almost died. I have died.”</p><p>“What do you mean you've died?”</p><p>“I gave myself to death, I as good as killed myself. But I couldn't die. I wanted to die. But I can't. I have tried to die, I have been at the head of the attacks against death eaters in the hopes that one of them will kill me. I’m only twenty and I have some many years ahead of me, and it's horrible.”</p><p>“I see. Did telling me that help?”</p><p>“Yes, it did. Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>